Meet The Dukes Of Hazzard
by blu-babe
Summary: swearing, intentions and so-forth, basically, koga has raped kags, she comes to hazzard to find the son she left there, falls in love with inu, all with a twist, i hope you like, better review inside.
1. meet them dukes and kaizue's

**_PLEASE READ!_**

Hello! This is a cross fic of a real show (non-animated) and inuyasha. I call it 'meet the dukes of hazard'

The show that I'm using is quite old, it's called 'the dukes of hazard' and I have made a few minor adjustments, such as luke and bo duke (cousins & both 22) will be replaced by inuyasha, as Bo, and miroku, as luke. Daisy (their cousin, 23) will be played by kikyou, boss hog (the mayor, 52) will be naraku, cuz I just plain don't like them. Koga plays roscoe (24) the idiotic sharif, and his deputy (22), of no more witts than a rock, is hojo (no offense to him, I have nothing against hojo, I just don't have many options for the lack-witts). Michal (my own character, 64) is Uncle Jesse. And a new duke is added, sesshomaru (for the sake of this story, and me, he's 25), plus the two people that inu (Bo) and miroku (Luke) meet, aka kags and sango! Playing country girls from disaster county, Canada (no it's not a real place) the year is like 18 something.

Just those good 'ol boys, never meanin' no harm

**

* * *

Enter disaster county, Canada**

It was a warm sunny day in Disaster County, nothing out of the ordinary; not even the car chase-taking place was unusual. The car out front had two young ladies in it. The first young woman (22) had black hair that reached down to mid-back; she had innocent chocolate-brown eyes and a permanent smile to complete her natural beauty. The second (23) had slightly longer hair up in a fancy style ponytail, along with some of the deepest brown eyes, and an almost evil smirk on her beautiful face. Now both these women were from the same family, and both were orphaned at a young age, but that never stopped them from having their fun. When their lovley ice-blue car hit the first jump, they knew the cops wouldn't, and couldn't, catch 'em. The pulled up a long drive towards their farm house, standing out side laughing, were kohaku and souta, their little brothers. "Hey aren't you two supposed to be at school?" the first said, "awe come on kags, you hypocrate, you used to skip all the time!" souta said with a small pout on his face, his light brown hair falling infront of his eyes. Chuckling she said "well, ya, but sango got me hooked on playin hooky!" the second girl looked at her and laughed, "well I only skipped twice a week, you skipped almost every day!" kagome rolled her eyes and went towards the mail box. Hopefully her next paycheck would be there, a whole 200.00 and then they could move. They were planning on going to hazzard county, USA. Hearing about lots of car races and plenty of nice folk.

**

* * *

Enter hazzard county, USA**

"What an excellent day for a drive, nice weather, sherif's outta town, what could be better?" inuyasha looked over at miroku, who was driving, "well, cuz' the only thing better would be a little action" laughing at his violet-eyed, brown haird, and lecherous cousin "I reckon you're right." They both laughed a little more and headed down to the boars nest (it's a pub) to see how kikyou was doing. Now she was only a cousin but they loved her like a sister. A few minutes later they pulled up to the pub, and hopped out of their orange car, (they have to go out the windows, 'cuz the doors are welded shut, and it's actually a very nice car) when they walked in the door, kikyou looked up and ran over to hug them (now daisy doesn't do that, and I don't mean to dis her, but this is kikyou, the way I see her anyways.). Inuyasha struggled to get out of her death grip "geeze, kikyou, we're cousins, why are you always so clingy!" "we aint blood cousins" she said, and resumed her death grip hug, "kikyou, you know inuyasha see's you as a sister, not a girlfriend so give it up" all three of them turned to see sesshomaru standing by the bar holding a beer. "Ya, now get off me, people will get the wrong idea!" kikyou pouted and went back to serving the customers. Miroku sighed and ordered a couple of beers for him and inuyasha. As they sat there, drinking their beers, naraku came in through the back door of the bar, followed closley by koga and hojo. "Ok, you duke boys are under arrest" naraku looked quite happy, in fact he was down right estatic. "Awe come now, what'd we do naraku?" "You two were driving dangerously back there, and you've been smuggling drugs" inuyasha and miroku almost chocked on their beers, and sesshomaru DID choke on his. "Now wait just a minute, them's some pretty big accusations, you got any proof?" Inuyasha took a quick look around the bar, every one was watchin them. "Not yet, but rest assured we'll find it." "Well, ya'll know you can't arrest us without no evidence" miroku was getting really ticked now, they bust in here to arrest him and inuyasha when they have no proof of anything. Now I aint saying that they were smuggling drugs, cause they weren't.

**

* * *

Enter disaster county, Canada**

"Okay, are ya'll ready for this?" kagome yelled towards her companions. "ya, now lets get a move on, that farm in hazzard county aint gonna wait all day!" looking at her brother she said "it's gonna take us at least three days to get there, you know that!" "Uh…ya, I knew that…well…lets go!" they all hopped into their cars, with all their luggage (the other stuff is sent over in a truck later) and started their three day trip to hazzard county.

(AN: I'm sorry but aint really good at details on a road trip, so I'm skipping the three days ok? Trust me you'd be bored to death if I didn't)

3 days later

they pulled up in front of a barn, 5 horses, a chicken coup, 3 cows, a pig pen, and a rather nice old-style two floor farm house (with basment). (AN: sorry, but I'm skipping the first bit of unpacking, if you've ever moved you'd understand why, it is so way totally boring!)

2 hours later

"sis, I'm hungry!" "souta, you've been saying that since we got here, if I take you out for food will you pay me back, shut up, and NOT bug me for the next three days!" he jumped up off the floor "yes!" she sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned to sango and kohaku who were looking at her expectantly "y'all have ten secconds to get in that car, before I leave." All three of them got up and raced by kagome for the car, knocking kagome over and into a wall. "Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" sango ran back in and helped her up, "c'mon! I'm starving here!" she dragged a slightly dazed and confused kagome to the drivers seat of the car. "Now lets go!" "Why don't you just drive?" "Kagome, you're the only one that knows how to find the boar's nest (AN: it's a pub, and I just decided that souta and kohaku are 19 so the last year of high school so they can drink). Around 45 minutes later they pulled up outside of a small black building with a wooden sigh that said 'the boar's nest' on it. They all got out of the car and walked towards the front door, passing by a white jeep and a orange car with a confederate flag painted on the roof. "hey sango, look at this car, it's pretty cool for a hick town like this isn't it?" "Kohaku! That's not a nice thing to sya, this is not a hick town!" he rolled his eyes and said "oh, sorry my mistake, it's a big city. Why look did a limo just pass by?" kagome started laughing at the look on sango's face and the tone kohaku was using. Lets just say he's cruisin' for a bruisin' "why you little, I'll teach you for takin' up that kinda attitude with me!" she started chasing him (AN: and que the totally hot guys and the end of sibbling squabbles! Turns to see angry mob eh, did I say THE END of sibbling squabbles? I meant for now…. I'll bring more, just please don't hurt me) "well hey now, I don't reckon I've seen you before gorgeous, whats your name?" "I'm…k..kagome.." she was totally entranced by the hot guy with long blonde hair standing in the door way. "well I see you're admirin' the general li there, that's my car" he walked over to her and smirked as he saw the blush creeping onto her face "hey, waddya mean your car cousin, it's mine too!" a equally hot guy with short balck hair walked up beside him "and who is this?" "Uh…I'm kagome, my brother and cousins (she points to sango who has kohaku up in a tree) just moved here today." Inuyasha and miroku exchanged smirks, _this should be fun!_ "Well, then you should let miroku and me here show ya'll around" sango walked up behind kagome, and signalling to the boys not to acknowledge her, poked kagome on her sides. "KYAAAAA! SANGO! DON'T FRICKIN' DO THAT!" "Geeze kags, I just wanted to see how you'd react, no need to act like your mother!" kagomes eyes swelled with tears "don't you talk to me about my mother" sango reached out to put her hand on kagome's shoulder only to have her hit it away. "kags, I'm sorry okay? I forgot, I didn't mean to bring her up…I…" kagome ran off towards the trees and jumped up into the biggest one. "Oh, fuck, it's gonna take forever for me to get her down….and she has all the money…..Ah fuck!" miroku and inuyasha just stared, dumbfounded. "And just what the fuck are you looking at?" "Sorry, but it's just, women don't swear much round here, it just aint proper" inuyasha started laughin when sango punch miroku. "Maybe I could get her to come down" "okay, but I'm telling ya she is 'bout as stubborn as an ass" "I HEARD THAT BITCH!" sango was about to yell something when souta put his fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. "STOP IT ALREADY, GEEZE YOU'RE MORE IMMATURE THAN KOHAKU…" "HEY!" "SHUT UP….(takes a deep breath)….now sis, if you don't get out of that tree…" "I'll come get ya!" "….can't I just finnish without being interrupted?" "I DARE YOU TO TRY IT!" inuyasha sighed and walked over to the tree "okay, but if I get you down, you and you're cousin there gotta go out with me and my cousin, on a double date" kagome thought for a moment and replied "fine, but unless you can climp 35 feet you wont get me down." He looked up at her with a mischevious smirk on his face. "And who ever said I COULDN'T climb that far?" she shifted on her branch, maybe she should have gone higher. He pulled back his sleeves and started climbing, branch by branch the smile on his face grew, "I'm gonna get you" he could hardly contain his laugh when he saw the look on her face (AN: sorry that they're a bit OOC but I like where this is going don't you?) when he reached the branch kagome was on, she climbed a bit higher, _hey, gotta make 'em work for it. _He chuckled and followed her up higher into the tree, "now come on, do think you can escape me? If this is for a date, I wonder what you'll make me do for a phone number" she blushed and tried to climb higher. Unfortunatley the branch she reached for couldn't hold her weight and snapped causing her to fall straight into inuyasha's open arms on a sturdy-er (AN: so I can't spell it, waddaya gonna do sue me?) branch. "Well, I guess I won the dare" she looked straight into his eyes and blushed a bit, "ya, I guess you did" he grinned and jumped out of the tree "KYAAA! WHAT THE FUCK, WE'RE 50 FEET UP!" "Correction, we WERE 50 feet up, but now we're on the ground." "But…how'd you…?" "I'm a half demon, didn't ya see my ears?" "What? What ear…Awwe they're so cute!" she laughed as he twitched his little doggie ears back and forth. "so, where are we going for that date won? The county fair is gonna be in town tomorrow, maybe you and…." "her names sango" "right, sango would like to go with us, I bet we could find some one to go with your brothers too." Inuyasha walked over to where miroku, sango, kohaku, and souta were, right beside the front door. As soon as he got there kikyou came out the front doors "now who is doing all that yelling? Who are you, are you new 'round here?" "um, ya, I'm kagome, and that's sango, my cousin, and my brother souta and my other cousin kohaku, we just moved here" she point at every one in turn "well, it's nice to meet y'all, but why was everyone out here yellin so much?" "just call it sibbling squables…and kagome climbed up a tree AND almost fell out of it" "hey! It's not my fault the branch broke" he set her down and opened up the doors "why don't y'all come in and eat with us?" souta, sango and kohaku, all of whom where standing behind kagome, bolted for the bar to order a nice cold beer, knocking kagomes forwards into inuyasha's arms again. "hey, would you s-stop d-d-doin' th-hat" inuyasha laughed as miroku walked into the bar and sat beside sango while he, inu, carried kagome over to the stool next to his. "Put all our beers on the duke's tab" the bar tender nodded and gvave each of them a beer. (AN: sorry, but I'm skipping the ordering and waiting, all they do is wait and drink and talk about disaster county)

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

"yes, food!" souta, kohaku and sango all yelled at the same time, and they scarfed back their burgers and fries while kagome slowly ate hers. "slow down before y'all chokee to death, geeze…..two funerals is enough for one life time" inuyasha, miroku, kikyou, kohaku and souta looked at her with a surprised expression, while sango just started laughing "yeah I guess you're right about that" "of course I am, and damn it, souta, you know exactly what I mean, and same with you kohaku!" they bowed their heads "ya, we know." Inuyasha, miroku and kikyou knew the feeling and all took a drink from their beers. "so, for that date…" "you're going out with them!" "…yes kikyou, we are, so any ways for the date, hows 'bout me an miroku here, pick you up at 5:30 in front of the boars nest tomorrow?" kagome looked over at sango, who nodded, then replied "sure, I think souta and kohaku should stay at home, they need to work on the farm a bit, and clean the house, and unpack…" both souta and kohaku groaned, "do we have to?" "…yes you have to" (AN: wow, you guys are in for a long chapter…and more to come, yay!) they pouted and turned back to their beers. Inuyasha and miroku were talking about their plans for the next day, "okay, so since I'm older, smarter and better than you I get kagome, got it miroku?" "ya, besides I like sango" both kagome and sango sneezed at the same time, "you're not getting' sick are ya?" asked inuyasha, who had looked up when they sneezed "no, it must be allergies" inuyasha and miroku gave a short nervous chuckle and exchanged a nervous look. Looking down at his wrist inuyasha noticed how late it was "well, I reckon we should get going, cooter (he's a mechanic, doesn't do a lot so he stays as his origanal character) was gonna help us get a ding out of the general, we knicked him when we went over a jump to avoid koga" kagome, who had just taken a drink from her beer, spit it out on the counter "d-d-did you say k-k-koga?" "ya, do you know him?" "well she did, a few years ago…." "sango shut up, I don't want you telling that story, you don't know all of it." "well maybe if you'd tell me…" "forget it!" "so, would you tell me?" "uh, I'm not sure inuyasha, would you help me get revenge on him?" inuyasha saw the determined look on her face "well, of course I will!" "You too" she looked around at the rest of the group. They all nodded, her brother was nervous "I don't think you should, well at least not yet sis, I mean he tor…" she threw a cloth at her brother "next time, I'll throw a stool, got it?" "Yes, sis" "good…" she took a deep breath, "…okay, so are y'all sure you wanna know?" they all nodded. "alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya. So, y'all know how sneaky and evil koga is right? Well this makes all his other deeds look like a shadow, well, it all started in grade 7, when I was turning twelve, it was about one week before my birthday, and koga was my boy friend and also about two years older than me, well, he started getting into drugs and he got abusive. And the day before my birthday, my mom discovered all my bruises and went to confront koga, well he'd been on some particularily strong drugs that day, and he….well…he..uh k-k-killed…her…" all of them, except souta, gasped in shock "kags, you told me she died in a car accident!" "well, she sorta did, I mean, he ran her over with his car….and after that, he came to my house, when I was trying to get a bunch of stuff into mommas truck, which she left behind, and he…he…r-r-rap…" she burst out crying before she could finnish her sentence. Souta walked up beside her, and wraped his arms around her shoulders in a tight hug "sis, do you want me to tell the rest?" she nodded and continued crying. "well, once koga left after, he raped her, we got in the truck and drove to our granny's house, here in hazzard county, we stayed there until kagome found out she was pregnant and had the baby, a boy that she called kino, and less then a year afterwards she tried to kill herself, until we found sango and kohaku here, had moved back to disaster county, and koga had left, looking for us. So we packed up and headed towards sango's farm, leaving kino, the baby, here with our granny, kaede." Inuyasha had his mouth open, he was so shocked, koga, police chief koga, was a murderer and a raper. Kagome cried even louder when souta had mentioned her, now 10 year old, son. "we moved…(hicoups)..here, because…(sob)….his birthdays coming up….(hiccoups again)…and I wanted to..to..tell..him…the truth…" inuyasha took her hand in his and rubbed it gently with his thumb, "shh, it's ok, I know kino, he's a good kid. And I know he'll be glad to see his mother" she looked up at him, tears still rolling down her face, "you…you know my son?" "mm-hm, and he'll be so happy to see you." She hugged him, still crying. "Can you show me where he is tomorrow?" "You bet I can." _Excellent! Kino has been asking all around town for someone who knows his mother!_ "inuyasha, I hate to bother you, but we really gotta go now, sesshomaru is coming to vist, and michale has some crawdad gumbo waitin' for us" inuyasha looked at his watch and noticed that they had about thirty minutes to get home, "okay, good bye kagome, we'll see you here tomorrow at 5:30, and we'll visit kino before we go to the carnival." She nodded and wiped away the last of her tears. "thanks, for being understanding." He smiled and shook his heaad, as if saying 'it was nothing' he, miroku and kikyou all left together and headed home. As did kagome, souta, sango and kohaku.

* * *

At the duke's 45 minutes later

* * *

"now why are you two so late?" "sorry michale, we met some interesting people in town today." Michale walked up to them with two bowls of gumbo, "well, that's a fine and everything, but you should have left sooner." Miroku took his bowl and sat at the small table. "well, we would've been home sooner if inuyasha hadn't mentioned koga's name." "how was I upposed to know they knew him!" michale rolled his eyes and walked off into the living room to continue his conversation with sesshomaru. "well, once you two are done eating then you can join me and sesshomaru in the living room." "yes uncle michale" they all replied in union. "inuyasha, are you sure you want to help that girl? I mean koga's never said anything about having a kid…" "kikyou, he raped her, of course he isn't gonna tell people, besides he never knew" they ate their gumbo in quite after that. When they finnish they went into the living room, and the first one to speak was sesshomaru, " well, well little brother, I see you still don't have a suitable job." "Shut up sesshomaru" michale shot him a look that said 'you shut up'. "So, why don't you tell them about the wonderful women we met?" sesshomaru looked at inuyasha and miroku in surprise, "you two, met women? And you didn't tell me, tsk tsk, aren't you supposed to tell your brother everything?" "Shut up already, besides, we just met them about two hours ago." "Were they hot?" "W-w-why do you care? You already have a mate!" sesshomaru snorted, "no I don't, I just told you I did so you'd leave me alone, now answer my question" "well, ya of course they're hot, other wise inuyasha and miroku wouldn't've asked them out." "they agreed to go out with YOU?" "yes they did, so drop it." They continued arguing about the same things until bed time 1 hour later. (AN: sorry, but I don't like constantly typing the same basic thing over and over and over. Oh and sorry if sesshomaru is a bit OOC.) 


	2. the date

**enter kaizue farm, hazzard county the next day at 3 pm.**

**(kaizue is kagome's, sango's and their brothers last names.)**

"Souta you'd better be doing those chores! Sango and I already finnished ours!" souta didn't answer because he was trying to hide from her. "awe kagome, come on why do souta and I have to stay behind and work! I wanna meet kino!" she turned on kohaku, "neither of you are coming because I said so, and there are chores that need to be done here on this farm!" kagome looked really angry so sango stepped in, "um kohaku, I'll give you and souta twenty dollars if ya'll just shut up and do the damn chores." Souta ran out his hiding place, grabbed the twenty she was holding up and headed for the barn, kohaku close on his tail.  
Sango sighed, bribery always worked, maybe a little too well, but it worked. "alright kags, let's get ready we only have a little over an hour." She nodded and followed sango up to her room. 75 minutes and almost 200 outfits later they were ready to leave.

Kagome was wearing cut off blue jeans and a white tank top, with her hair down and sango was wearing cut off black jeans and a navy blue tee shirt with her hair up in it's usual pony tail.

They hopped into their baby blue car and sped off towards the boars nest, "umm, sango, do you think kino's gonna be mad because I left him here?" sango could tell her cousin was really nervous about meeting her son, so she smiled, "of course not, I'm sure he'll just be happy you came back for him." Kagome smiled back and they drove in silence the rest of the way. They reached the boars nest about ten minutes early so they went inside for a beer. At first when they entered they didn't see the police chief, koga, sitting at the bar, so they went up and grabbed a stool.

They ordered a beer to split, they still had to drive so they couldn't get drunk now could they? As soon as kagome ordered their drink she looked around to see if inuyasha and miroku had shown up yet, but the first person to catch her eye was koga, he was hard to miss because he was walking towards them. "kagome, is that you?" her eyes went wide as saucers and she tried to find a good lie, "no"

"bullshit it's not. You know I've been looking for you for a long, long time."

By the time he finnished saying this sango had recognized him and pulled kagome, and their beer, outside, after paying for the beer of course. When they got outside they saw their date's orange car pull up, "thank god, lets go now, before…" "kagome get back here!" "…koga finds us." Inuyasha and miroku helped them into the car and they drove off, with koga following close behind.

( '..' means CB talking k?)

'damnit you dukes, gimme my woman!' kagome growled and grabbed the handset from inuyasha, 'I am not, and never was your woman koga, so fuck off!'

inuyasha cast a quick glance at her, god she was hot when she's angry. 'awe come on kaggy, I never meant that stuff, it was all a mistake.' Koga was in for it now, that was the wrong thing to say. 'you never meant any of it eh? Well tell that to my mother! But oh wait, you can't cause she aint here no more!'

miroku drove over a creek jump and kagome was knocked sideways, landing face down on inuyasha, "shit, sorry! Miroku, watch where you're driving!" "but I was watchin'"

* * *

hey, sorry it's been so many months, and it's a short-ass chappie too, but i have been REALLY extremely busy. i've had so much stuff to do it aint even funny. if any one reviews, i promise i'll go out of my way to finnish up the rest of this chapter ASAP.

plus i just figured out how to post new chapters, it took me forever to figure it out XX


End file.
